Property of Weasel
by Uchiha Matriarch
Summary: Maybe if she had never approached him that day in the park, wanting to heal what was long broken she could have led a normal life. But she did approach him, and looked at him with those innocent blue eyes. An innocence he wanted to preserve, so he staked a claim on her.
1. Chapter 1

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."

~Martin Luther King Jr.

Itachi Uchiha watched kids his age run around,, laughing with no care in the world. Their ninja headbands shone in the bright sunlight as they showed it off and boasted to their friends.

He couldn't help but sneer at the scene.

These foolish little kids didn't know anything about being a ninja. They didn't know what it meant to stand in the frontlines of a battle and watch people alongside you fall, their dead bodies hitting the cruel earth, forever gone. They would never know how it felt to be fresh out of the academy and have to face death square in the eyes. Of course they would never have to. They had their sensei's and parents to baby them and protect them from the cruel cold world that he...

"Excuse me?"

He looked down to see a very young girl holding onto his person. His body went rigid, how did he not sense her coming? If she had been an enemy she would have already been executed.

"Are you sad mister?"

The girl tilted her head, her black hair tumbling over her shoulders. She was holding a stupid looking stuffed animal in her left hand, her right hand still grasping his pants. The girl barely came up to his waist, and he wasn't even that tall for his age.

"Why would you think I'm sad?"

Itachi regarded her coolly, but said girl either didn't notice or shrugged it off. Her bright blue eyes looked at him as if she wasn't looking directly at him but straight through him.

"Well your aura feels sad."

Her answer took him by surprise. Did she mean his chakra signature? He never heard of someone reading auras.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way. What's your name?"

The girl, Kagome, smiled, her chubby hands still holding on to his pants.

"Itachi"

He left out his family name, not wanting to bind himself to his putrid clan any more than he had to.

"Do you want some lunch Itachi? My Kaa-san packed me some rice balls and their really good."

The girl handed him a rice ball, and because he didn't want to be rude he accepted it. Not to mention he was kind of hungry.

"Kaa-san says that's what all babies do but there's no way I did that because thats nasty"

Itachi couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face at the cute grimace on the little girl's face.

"Your Kaa-san is correct Kagome. All babies are born with the inability to use the bathroom on their own. That is why they always wear diapers."

Kagome grimaced again, before taking a bite of her rice balls.

A peaceful silence fell over them as they snacked on the lunch that was packed. For the first time in a long time Itachi felt at peace with someone other done his little brother. He looked over at Kagome, wondering what it was about her that seemed to calm, even going as far as to sooth his ever present inner turmoil.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Hn"

"How old are you?"

"I have just turned 8"

"Sugoi! I'm only 5"

He would have never guessed her age from her petite size.

"That is the same age as my outoto."

"Really! Can I meet him one day Itachi?"

He nodded. Sasuke wasn't too keen on girls at his age and he was interested to see how he would react to Kagome.

Said girl got up, brushing any grass off her skirt.

"Well I have to go Itachi, my grandpa said to be back before the sun sets."

He looked to the setting sun, a little shock on how time could have gone by so quickly.

"Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, unprepared when the girl threw her small arms around his waist in a hug. No one, besides his brother, hugged him. Mostly because he didn't allow anyone to touch his person, and because people feared Itachi, or better yet what he was capable of. Yet, here was this girl who was either too naive or trustful willingly handing over her trust to someone she barely knew.

And because he couldn't sense nothing but truth in her actions towards him, or what she said he willingly handed over what many people desperately craved from him.

His trust.

AN: Really short but this is just a warm up, I swear. This is my first fanfic so I feel a bit rusty. Hopefully that changes as I go along. Reviews make me happy and are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"We accept the love we think we deserve"

~Stephen Chbosky

Chapter 2

It had been exactly 2 weeks since Itachi met the small girl, Kagome.

Of course he kept his promise to her meeting up with her everyday his schedule allowed.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

He looked up at his mother for a second, before dismissing her and returning to his task at hand. Why wouldn't the rice stick properly?

"Are you trying to make rice balls Itachi?"

His mother laughed before making her way over, gently moving him aside and began easily making what Itachi spent almost 2 hours trying to do.

"When you're making onigiri, Itachi, you're not balling your hands in a fist. You gently apply pressure on the right, then the left. That's how you get the triangular shape."

Itachi watched, not responding.

Mikoto placed the finished rice ball inside the bento before washing her hand.

"Is this for you Itachi?"

"No, it is for someone else."

He didn't see a reason to lie to her..

His mother blinked owlishly, as if it was such a big surprise he had a friend. A second later she squealed latching unto him.

"Is it a girl Itachi?"

He had never seen his mother smile so hard. It looked almost painful.

"Hn."

"Wait until I tell Fugaku, little Itachi has a girlfriend. He'll be so shocked."

Itachi ignored her and placed the finished onigiri in his bento. This was so easy, how come he could not do it before? He closed the lunchbox turning to leave.

"Bring her here Itachi. I want to meet her."

As if he would ever let his corrupted clan anywhere near his Kagome.

* * *

Itachi sat on the tree branch, glancing at his watch for the fourth time in a matter of minutes.

She was late.

They had never set an official time to meet up, but they've both been arriving at exactly 3.

It was now 3:45

The bento box felt heavy in his hands and his mind took this opportunity to begin doubting his actions. Was it too soon to be giving a girl food? Do boys even do that? Itachi shrugged off his worries, not caring in the least what he was or wasn't supposed to do. He made it, thus she would eat it.

"Itachi- kun."

He looked down to see Kagome, out of breath and a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. She obviously had been running. He gracefully jumped off the branch he was sitting on.

"You're late Kagome."

She grinned sheepishly

"Sorry about that."

He forgave her, taking a seat on the grass. As expected she took a seat next to him and began chatting about her day. Itachi nodded at appropriate times, while he unpacked the snack. He handed one of the rice balls to Kagome.

"Did you make this Itachi?"

"Hn"

"Its really good."

He couldn't help the feeling of pride he got from her compliment. A moment later she spoke up again, surprising Itachi.

"Kaa-san says if a boy makes you food, he must really like you."

Itachi was more than happy to act like he hadn't heard her.

"Do you like me Itachi?"

He really wasn't going to answer that. Verbal declarations were never his strongest point. Kagome was still looking at him though, with those bright blue eyes that demanded an answer. And because she did hold a piece of his heart in her hand, the size of which he was still unsure, he would answer her question to the best of his abilities.

"Hn"

He replied giving her a pat on the head. The small girl smiled brightly up at him and something inside him warmed up at having such a smile thrown his way,

"I really really like you too Itachi!"

Once again she threw her chubby arms around him, embracing him in a hug. After two weeks with the girl he realized she was extremely affectionate. And touchy. But he didn't mind it with her.

Her words rang in his mind and a small smile appeared on his face. Her next words though, would forever seal her fate with the young prodigy.

"When I grow up I want to marry you Itachi-kun!"

AN: This is only 3 pages darn! I'm not an expert on making rice balls so I apologize if any of the information in the beginning was incorrect. Anyways, I really appreciate the amazing reviews I've gotten from anyone and the tips on how to improve. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter, since it seems a bit lacking to me. Remember, reviews make me happy and are greatly appreciated.


End file.
